


Random Enema!Fic for my Unofficial Kink Bingo Card

by MerDub



Series: Kink Bingo. Whoops? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDub/pseuds/MerDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pushes Harry to his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Enema!Fic for my Unofficial Kink Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the conspicuous lack of sex. Sorry.  
> I googled "kink bingo" images, clicked on a card, and started writing enema!fic. This is the first time I've ever written anything in one sitting, one of the first pieces I've finished (I've got 54576 filthy, dirty, kinky WIPs though), this isn't beta'ed and was barely proofread cause it's now 2 am and I have to be at work in the morning. 
> 
> I suck at titles, this probably didn't happen, I've never had an enema. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kink: Enemas

Pairing: Zayn/Harry

 

Harry watched in awe as Zayn filled three enema bags full of warm, soapy water. He’d never held more than two, but he trusted Zayn, knew that Zayn would push him to his limits, but never past. Zayn had a way of knowing just how far Harry could go, no matter what they were doing, he knew Harry’s breaking point better than Harry himself did. There were many times when Harry thought he couldn’t handle anymore and Zayn would push him just that little bit further. 

When Zayn was done preparing, Harry knew exactly what was expected of him. He knelt down on the cold tiled floor of the large shower. When the two had moved in together, there were a number of discreet modifications made around the house, the most obvious being in their bedroom and ensuite bathroom, but you would still have to be quite observant to notice the small rings in the corners of the shower, embedded into the grout lines. Harry hated getting enemas, but Zayn was a clean freak and their routine included at least one every day. There were different ones though. If Zayn just wanted him clean, it was one bag and he only had to hold it for five minutes. When they were playing, it was always two, and Harry would have to hold it until his insides were cramping and he had tears streaming down his face. That was why Zayn insisted that Harry’s ankles be secured into the rings into the corners of the shower. He wanted Harry’s legs spread wide, making him really work to hold it in. 

Harry knelt on the floor with his knees spread as Zayn wrapped his ankles in the special terrycloth bonds they had specially made for this exact purpose. After Harry was secure, Zayn applied a tiny bit of lube to the younger boy’s already twitching hole, just enough to allow the large plug access without damage, but not so much that it would slip out. There was never any more preparation than that. Harry just had to adjust quickly to the burning stretch as Zayn pressed the plug into him. Fitted with a one way valve, it allowed Harry to be filled quickly but once the hose was removed, it forced the liquid to stay inside Harry, as long as he squeezed the plug with his muscles. The pressure from the water inside him would force it out otherwise, and it made it all the more difficult for Harry. 

Once the plug was seated inside Harry, Zayn attached the hose and hooked the first bag of warm liquid to one of the ceiling hooks. Harry groaned as he felt the water rush into him, filling his insides impossibly quickly. Within a few minutes the first bag was empty and although Harry felt full, he was used to it by now. One bag didn’t cause him any pain, it was just a strange sensation, feeling like you’re being heated from the inside and impossibly filled up. Zayn quickly switched out the empty first bag for a full one, adjusting it so it flowed into Harry much slower this time. Harry knew it would take at least half an hour for this one to empty. Sometimes Zayn stayed with him, stroking his hair and soothing him through it. Other times he would leave Harry alone, usually to go prepare food for later, but he never went far in case Harry needed him. 

Harry knew he was expected to stay quiet and still, and he always did. He focused on the sight of his increasingly distended stomach, the stretch of the plug holding him open, his semi-hard cock hanging between his spread legs, watching water flow through the tube behind it. It was about 10 minutes into the second bag that Harry started to feel slightly uncomfortable, just a little too full, a little too heavy. He knew the cramping would start any minute because he could see his tummy swelling, and he started taking slow deep breaths. He learnt the hard way that holding his breath against the pain wasn’t the best thing to do. He really wished Zayn would come back because it’s always easier when Zayn is there, stroking his back, running his fingers through his sweaty curls. 

As though he can read Harry’s mind (and sometimes Harry wonders if he can) Zayn reappeared. 

“How do you feel babe?” he asked gently.

“Full. Starting to hurt. Don’t think I can take more.” Harry replied with a wince. 

The second bag was nearly empty and Harry’s stomach was clearly swollen. Zayn knew he had to be quite uncomfortable but Harry always tried to be good for Zayn and not complain. 

“Shhh babe. I know you can do it. We’re gonna go slow, and we’re going to move you around a bit ok?” Zayn soothed Harry as he ran a hand up Harry’s back. One of Zayn’s favourite things was when the cramps got really bad, Harry would writhe around, pulling the muscles in his back taut, flexing them alternately, like they were dancing with pain. It was gorgeous. Zayn knew though, that taking a third bag was going to be hard enough for Harry and he didn’t want to push the boy too far. 

Zayn undid Harry’s ankle restraints and allowed him to stretch out as much as he could. In the meantime he fiddled with the third bag, making sure it wasn’t too cold or hot, and then he opened the flow so it was even slower than before. Zayn sat down on the floor and had Harry lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy, stroking his round stomach as he murmured encouragements into Harry’s ear, “You’re so good for me babe, so full. You take so much and you hold it all so well until I tell you to let go. I know you can take this third bag. Keep taking deep breaths, I know it hurts.” 

Zayn continued to run his hands over Harry, massaging his stomach, trying to help with the cramps and sometimes sliding up over his chest, rubbing little circles over his nipples. Despite his discomfort (or probably because of it, he thought) Harry's cock was rock hard, resting against his tummy, and now that he was lying face up, he could see that the third bag was nearly half empty already. He felt like he was going to explode any second, but again Zayn had pushed him past what he thought possible, and it made him feel a little hazy, a little floaty even though his body felt like it was filled with lead. Zayn continued talking to him, telling him how good he was and how proud he was that Harry had taken all three bags and it was only then that Harry noticed that the third bag was, indeed, empty. He was full and round and as Zayn removed the hose from the plug, Harry knew he had to squeeze around it, but for some reason, it didn’t seem as difficult as he thought it would be until he realised Zayn was holding it in place for him. “it’s ok babe, I know you can’t hold it all by yourself now, just try your best, try to hold it.” So Harry tightened his muscles and his body was protesting at being so full, the cramps were excruciating now but Zayn held him tight, held him and talked to him and rubbed him. Zayn could see that faraway look in Harry’s eyes, not vacant but he knew Harry was slipping deep and while it was something they both enjoyed, Zayn knew they had work the next day and if he let Harry slip too deep, he wouldn’t be himself the next day. He would be clingy and subdued and still needing Zayn. 

“K, babe, I’m going to let you release ok? You ready?” he asked. 

Harry looked up dazedly at him but nodded slowly and Zayn guided the plug out of Harry, not even needing to pull it because the force of water rushing out was more than sufficient. Sobs of relief wracked his body as it emptied itself, his stomach quickly returning to its normally flat state, the cramps subsiding immediately. Zayn turned the shower on and gently wiped Harry’s body down until he was clean and calm and smiling up at Zayn with glassy eyes, voice wrecked as he began speaking for the first time since Zayn returned to the bathroom, 

“Thank you Zayn, thank you for making me take all that. Please, will you fuck me now?”


End file.
